Home
by Auralee
Summary: I decided to try my hand at a "Revan Returns" type fic. Title's not the best. ONESHOT


I decided to try my hand at a "Revan Returns" type of piece. Hopefully it turned out OK, since I haven't played KOTOR 2. Also, if anybody can come up with a better title PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing from KOTOR.

Home

She glanced around at the landing bay, watching as crews swarmed all over the passenger ship she'd arrived on. Citadel Station was vast, but it was warming to see that the people of Telos were still strong, in spite of all they'd been through. The Jedi Exile, her former general Catresa Marr, had told her of the Sith invasion, and the Czerka corporation's attempts to halt the restoration, and of the Republic's struggle. _We've come a long way, but we've still so far to go._ The real battle had been fought in silence, alone, against a foe even she had difficulty comprehending, but she was victorious. The True Sith would never harm her beloved Republic again.

Walking toward a small information console, the black-haired woman accessed the location for Residential Module 81, and the living quarters of one Catresa Marr.

--------

"I never thought I'd see you again," the red-haired Jedi grinned as she pulled her friend into a hug. Behind her a man with black hair and handsome features watched her warily.

"I could say the same, Cat," Aliana Calion smiled back, assessing her former general with a keen eye. She was glowing, and her connection to the Force was strong and healthy as it had been during the wars: stronger, even, and she guessed it had to do with the man she saw hovering protectively nearby. _Like looking at me and Carth, almost_, she thought with a pang of regret.

Catresa looked thoughtfully at her friend, seeing the shadow that flickered briefly in her dark eyes. _What's happened to you, Rev?_ she thought, not expecting that the bond they'd had during the wars might still be intact.

_More than you'd guess, old friend,_ came the answer._ But the True Sith, at least, are no longer a threat._

Catresa, once she got over the shock of the unexpected bond, decided to ask the important questions silently while keeping the conversation light—and making sure Atton didn't decide to kill Rev in the process. Chatting about Telos and going over the details of the restoration project, she mentally interrogated her old friend. _You seem sad, Rev. What gives?_

_Before I left to fight the Sith, I was on a mission to destroy the Star Forge, and that's when I remembered who I was—the Council had reprogrammed me after my memory was wiped by Malak's attack, remember?_ When Catresa mentally confirmed (since they'd covered this briefly when she'd been found on the Rim), Aliana continued. _It was during the mission that I found someone I cared about, someone I had to leave behind._ She sighed mentally. _I didn't even get to say goodbye, just snuck away when he was sleeping._

_And now you want to see him again?_ Catresa mused. _Is that why you came to Telos?_

_Well, that and I wanted to see who put a similar shadow in your eyes._ Aliana's eyes narrowed as she studied the face of her friend's companion. There was something familiar about him…_Jaq Rand!_

_Not anymore, Rev_, Catresa answered, a warning in her tone. _He turned on his past a long time ago, and he's a Jedi now. I trained him myself_. There was a hint of pride in her voice.

"It's nice to see things are looking up for you, Cat," Aliana smiled, but she was still cautious. "But I'm afraid I have to cut to the chase, as pleasant as this visit has been."

_I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking_, Catresa teased Aloud she said, "Are you in trouble, Rev? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Maybe." Aliana ran one hand through her hair, a nervous habit Catresa was quite familiar with. "I…there's someone I want to reconnect with, someone…special."

"Does this someone have a name?" Atton Rand drawled; it was the first thing he'd said to her directly all through the conversation.

"Carth Onasi." Aliana felt herself smiling at the mention of his name. She couldn't help it—the man was one of the few that could coax a smile from her without even trying. "We've been…out of touch for a while, and I wanted to try talking to him again."

"Good luck with that," Atton snickered. "Admirals are notorious for being unreachable."

"I don't know," Aliana replied with a smile. "I seem to recall a certain general who was notorious for slumming it with the troops." Both she and Atton grinned as they watched a blush creep up Catresa's face.

"I'll get you for that, Rev," she muttered, but Aliana knew she didn't really mean it.

"I'm sure." The three shared a grin, and Catresa chuckled, "Oh, I will, and you know it. But for now, we need to help you get…'reacquainted' with the Admiral."

"And just how will we do that?" Atton asked. "We don't even know where Onasi is."

"He's been hanging around Citadel station to oversee the restoration project," Catresa reminded them. "The Ithorians have been asking for his help in presenting their ideas and requests to the Senate, and he's been learning all he can about the process. I can guarantee he's in one of the offices, and I know for a fact he'll take my call—especially if I tell him I have news about something he considers important." _Or rather, some_one_ important,_ she snickered mentally, watching Aliana blush.

--------

Carth Onasi frowned as he read the brief request from Jedi Master Catresa Marr, former General of the Republic. _I need to see you as soon as possible, regarding a former Republic general_. There were very few generals that he knew had had direct contact with Master Marr, and most of those were dead or burned out. _Besides, why would she be contacting me about a former general, unless…Revan!_ Standing up as quickly as his desk would allow, he exited his office, only stopping long enough to inform his aide that he was investigating something on the station personally. As he headed to the residential module, he stopped and made a brief detour past his quarters. _Might not be a good idea to go prancing around in uniform._ Fortunately he still had some civilian clothes in his quarters, including an orange leather jacket that immediately brought back memories of a drunken night on Taris, and of a mission years ago and the family it had created. _Ah, beautiful, I miss you,_ he thought, slipping the worn, softened leather over his shoulders and remembering how nimble fingers had slipped it off oft hem on more than one occasion.

Now in less-noticeable gear, Carth made his way to Residential Module 81 and Catresa Marr's living quarters. The door opened at his chime and he entered, surprised to find no one around.

"Master Marr?" he asked, his voice echoing in the empty room.

"You just missed her, flyboy," a familiar voice purred in his ear; Carth jumped about five meters and turned to see an equally familiar face grinning back at him. Long black hair fell in waves around her face, while dark eyes sparkled with mischief, but underneath he saw doubt.

"Revan?" he asked, not daring to believe his eyes.

_Would you rather it was Bastila?_, her voice teased him through a bond he thought long-severed. Her smile faded a little as Carth stared at her with something she couldn't put a name to; it felt like a mixture of shock, fear, and longing.

"Yes, it's me," she replied, looking away. "It's been awhile, Carth."

She heard his footsteps, felt a hand lift her face to meet his. _It's been too long, beautiful_, she heard in her mind right before he kissed her. And oh, what a kiss! It started as only the gentlest brush of lips, but escalated quickly as five years of feelings and emotions poured out. Aliana felt one arm band around her waist, pulling her against a hard, male body; she responded by twining her arms around his neck and pulling his head down for better access to his mouth. It was a while before either one of them broke the kiss, and then only because of the necessity to breathe.

"Wow…" she gasped, feeling the temperature in the room skyrocket.

"I could say the same," Carth murmured, holding her tightly. Aliana was glad he was holding her up, since she'd lost all contact with her legs after he kissed her. _I missed you so much, flyboy_, she thought.

_Missed you too, gorgeous_, came the reply. Aliana smiled and rested her head against his chest, smiling at the feel of the orange leather under her cheek. "I thought I'd never see that jacket again," she giggled.

"I kept it just for you," Carth replied, kissing the top of her head; Aliana shivered at the contact, and images of what she'd like to do to him flashed through her mind before she could stop them. And, if the sudden intake of breath were any indication, it hadn't been just her mind that they'd flashed through.

"Rev," he muttered, his voice tight, "I'd stop that line of thought if I were you."

"Why, flyboy?" she smirked, deciding to toy with him a little. "Afraid you might see something you'd like?" Grinning, she sent him another mental image, something he'd threatened to do to her on Tattooine once after she'd teased him one time too many.

Carth suddenly grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, his eyes dark with desire. "Afraid I might do something before I get you back to my quarters where we can have some privacy." _Damn it, gorgeous, you could try helping me out here, you know._

_I could, but then you'd be less eager for me,_ she thought back. _I kinda like you this way_.

"We'll see about that," he growled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out the door.

--------

_**Hours Later**_

Aliana gazed up at the ceiling, worn out even beyond her Jedi healing to fix, and sighed contentedly.

"You alright, beautiful?" Carth's voice whispered huskily, as his fingers trailed down her bare arm.

"Just tired…and happy." Rolling to her side, she looked the Republic Admiral in the eye. "Admiral Onasi…now there's something I'll have to get used to saying."

"Why? I kinda like being called 'flyboy'. Admiral sounds too…snooty."

"Yeah, but in public…" Aliana's voice trailed off as the full implications hit her: she, a Jedi, had just slept with an _admiral_! And not just an admiral, but a Hero of the Republic. _Which means any chances of us being together are gonna go out the window_.

"Maybe, maybe not," Carth answered her unspoken musings. "Things have changed, beautiful. The Jedi Council's gone, and the ones that are left are liable to have a different outlook on things. And I for one have no intention of letting them separate us again." He slipped out of bed and walked to a desk drawer (giving her an incredible view in the process), rummaged around inside it, and came back with a small box in his hand.

"I've been holding on to this for a long time, beautiful." Slipping back under the blankets, he pulled her up so they sat face-to-face and opened the box.

"Carth…" Aliana breathed, gazing at the ring in front of her: a single clear blue crystal winked at her, offset by several white gems surrounding it in a platinum band. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"Aliana Calion," Carth knelt in front of her, removed the ring from its box, and slid it on her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Dark brown eyes shone with happiness and tears, and she found herself unable to speak the words. _Yes, yes, YES!_ She thought the answer, but couldn't speak it.

"Good enough for me," Carth snickered, bringing her close for a kiss. "You're stuck with me now, gorgeous. I'm not letting you go anywhere without me again."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere for awhile, flyboy," she answered between kisses. _I'm not going anywhere, not when I've just found my way home_, she thought happily.

_I'm home_.


End file.
